thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivy Young
Please do not steal or use this tribute without the permission of InfectedVisions. Information NAME:'''Ivy Young '''AGE: 18 DISTRICT: 7 GENDER: Female HEIGHT: 5'10 APPEARANCE: Ivy has chocolate colored hair that comes down to her shoulders. In the sunlight, it shines like auburn. Her skin is fair, and her brown eyes match the colour of her hair. PERSONALITY: Ivy is a very charismatic person, very likable and quite popular. She's not afraid of anyone, and often speaks her mind, whether it will have a negative or positive effect. She's very loving and caring to all her friends and family, and very protective of her sister, Maple. She's a smart girl, and is a very practical and smart thinker. As she doesn't have a mother, she is often playing the role of the matriarch, causing her to have to deal with very serious situations, that leave her very stressed. FAMILY: Her adoptive father (Rowan), Her younger sister (Maple) and her older brother (Grover). TOKEN: A bracelet made out of mahoganhy, given to her from her boyfriend, Dylan. WEAPONS: Axes (throwing and normal) STRENGTHS: Quick thinking, Charismatic, Good with Weapons, Fast. WEAKNESSES: Not good at swimming, Hand to hand combat, Overprotective, Suffers from Anxiety. FEARS: Death (her own death and her loved ones deaths she fears the most) BACKSTORY: When Ivy was born, her family was in huge poverty. She grew up with starvation and hunger almost all the time, and was teased because of her anorexic state. But when Maple was born, their mother died of unknown causes, which left the family in a really bad condition, and especially having a long term affect on Ivy, causing her to have a fear of death. As the years went by, things got worse, and eventually, when Ivy was 10, her father put the 3 children in to an orphanage, and left them there, never returning. Only 2 months later, a wealthy lumberjack came to adopt a child, having his newly born son die. When he saw Ivy and her siblings, his heart felt for them, an he decided to adopt all 3 of them. And from that moment onwards, the Young children never dealt with heartbrake or starvation again. One afternoon, a week before Ivy's first reaping, she was wandering in the woods when she stumbled across a young boy with a head of dark curls and and deep blue eyes. He was scared of her first, but she comforted him, and fetched him some food. After a while he explained to her that he ran away from his abusive parents in Disrrict 4, and said he he couldn't walk any longer. He said his name was Dylan, and every day since that afternoon, Ivy would come and bring him food and water and supplies for him to build a shelter. Over the years, they both developed strong romantic feelings for each other, and eventually became a couple. Even until today, both of them aged 18, they are still together, and Dylan still lives in the woods for safety. No one knows their secret. ALLIANCES: She will ally with her district partner, or will go solo. REAPING REACTION: '''Immediate shock, reflecting on her potential death whilst in the Games, and also the fear of leaving her family behind. However, although somewhat dazed by the shock, she still stands determined, especially looking at her sister in the crowd. '''INTERVIEW ANGLE: Be very flirtatious and charismatic, get the Capitol's attention. TRAINING STRATEGY: Do all the survival skills first, then when you've done every single one, try out some weapons. Don't show them your axe abilities, save that for the Individual Assessment. PRIVATE TRAINING: Show them what you can do with an axe, and show off all the survival skills you learnt. This will show them you are capable of offensive and defensive strategies. BLOODBATH STRATEGY: Run as fast as you can to get the closest backpack to you, while grabbing items on the ground around you. If the Cornucopia isn't crowded find an axe, but bolt out of there if it is clustered with tributes. GAMES STRATEGY: Use your climbing abilities to find shelter, just like at home in District 7. On the day after the bloodbath, try to find your alliance, if their still alive. Stick with them until there are only a small number of people left, then kill them and take their stuff. Then try your hardest to win, no matter what you have to do. If your by yourself, trust no one, and don't hesitate to kill. Just don't think about the death part. Trivia